


bloody and raw, but i swear it is sweet

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood Kink, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Dark!Bucky, F/M, Multi, Winter Soldier - Freeform, dark!, dark!fic, fucked up dude, noncon, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: Warnings: this series will be a shorter one and will include blood/blood kink, cutting, noncon, and other triggers to be warned in future parts.This features Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes and is explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.Summary: You unintentionally find yourself at an awkward impasse with your boyfriend's best friend.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 39
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LokisLastLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisLastLove/gifts).



> Alright, so I'm not currently active on Tumblr due to some ongoing harrassment including racial slurs and other lovely comments. As it stands, I have no plans to turn my blog off private for the time being.
> 
> In regards to my writing schedule, I have none. I am working almost every day, I am struggling with focus and concentration and always on edge, and I'm scheduled for 12 hours on Christmas too. I'm going to work on whatever I can and only if it makes me happy. If I have disappointed anyone, I'm very sorry but for once I'm putting myself first. 
> 
> Anyways, forgetting all that serious shit, I love you all and I always cherish your feedback and comments and wouldn't mind some on this piece here as well. It's never an obligation but always loved.

It felt like you were always waiting on Steve. He was an important man and his time was equally as important. It wasn’t a surprise that he was so divided between his personal and professional life and you weren’t bitter for it. You learned to live with it. It was a precious sort of patience knowing that when his time was yours, it was spent without waste.

You sat with your phone pressed to your thigh. You were early but when it came to Steve, you were always early. You’d headed over right after work and he warned you his meeting might go late. You didn’t mind the wait so much. You knew most of his colleagues in the tower and it was almost like a second home.

You flipped your phone and checked the time again. You frowned. Even if time passed quickly, it felt too long. Those minutes dwindling that you could be with Steve. You couldn’t be upset; his work was demanding and at times, dire. And he was worth the wait.

As you sighed and flicked through your apps, looking for a distraction, you were startled by a shadow in your peripheral. Bucky had a habit of sneaking up on you and everyone else. His steps were light and measured. You glanced over as he waved to you with two fingers, his other hand clung to a slender metal box. You eyed it as you said ‘hello’ and dropped your phone into your purse.

“Waiting on Steve again?” He stopped on the other side of the empty chair behind you.

“He’s just wrapping up,” you shrugged, “What are you still doing here? You’re usually the first one out.”

“Oh, uh, just picking something up,” he gestured to the box. “Thought I’d stick around and get some practice in.”

You raised a brow and looked at the box again. “Well, what’s the mystery?”

“Ah,” he sat beside you and shifted in the chair. He rested the box on his leg and gripped the lid. He stopped himself and peered over at you. “I lent this to Sam on a mission and he didn’t return it in one piece.” He slowly unclasped the case and opened it. “It’s my favourite combat knife. A kabar. Not standard army issue, but I made a barter for it as we were taking over for a company of Marines.”

You eyed the long knife and its thick handle. Your eyes rounded. You weren’t unused to the presence of weapons but Bucky was so casual about it, it was almost scary.

“Oh,” you blinked, “Wait, you mean, way back…”

“1944.” He declared as he took it off the cushion, “It’s a relic. Well, the handle at least.” He balanced it with his vibranium finger, “You see?”

He turned the handle towards you. You eyed the butt where three letters had been engraved along the metal joint; JBB. You tilted your head as you leaned closer.

“Here,” he made it wobble, “Take it.”

“What? No… I don’t think I should,” you laughed.

“Go on. It’s fine.” He goaded, “What else are you gonna do? Your old man’s sure taking his time.”

“I’m not to be trusted with sharp objects,” you kidded, “If Steve was here, he’d tell you as much.”

“Boo,” he chided, “Don’t worry. I’ve trained greener than you. Just keep your hand on the handle and your fine.”

He waved the handle toward you and you tutted. Reluctantly, you accepted the knife and held it to the light as you admired the blade. It was large and you shuddered as you imagined it slicing through human flesh. You had no doubt it would do so easily.

“It’s a nice knife,” you remarked as you turned it in your hand, “Here.”

You slowly offered it to him but in your haste to be rid of the kabar, it slid in your grasp. You overcompensated for the slip and fumbled it completely. Without thinking and against Bucky’s sudden ‘don’t’, you tried to catch it before it could fall. The edge of the blade sliced your palm before the knife embedded in the floor.

You hissed and recoiled as you held your hand. Bucky shoved the metal box from his thigh and lowered it onto the floor. He turned to you and stared at your bloody palm as you tried to stems the flow.

“Shit,” he searched his pockets, “Are you okay?”

He got up and grabbed the box of tissues from the table on the other side of you. He sat again and pressed a wad of six tissues to your hand as he cradled it. He pushed and you winced with a whimper.

“Gotta apply pressure to slow the flow,” he said, “You’re fine. Probably just need some stitches.”

“Stitches?” You gulped, “Oh.”

You felt woozy as the sight of your own blood. You flinched as he clung to your hand, sandwiched between both of his as the tissue turned red. You heard footsteps along the next hall and you peeked over your shoulder as another appeared at behind you. 

“Hey, you two,” Steve chimed, “Funny you ran into--” He choked on his words and rushed forward. “Woah, what happened?”

Steve knelt beside your chair and as good as snatched your hand from Bucky. The movement made your hand throb and Bucky watched Steve with a frown. He stood with a grumble and retrieved his knife from the floor and scooped up the box. Steve moved into the empty chair without looking.

“What were you doing?” Steve snapped.

“I dropped his knife. I was… well, you know how clumsy I can be.” You shook your head, “I’m fine.”

“His knife?” Steve looked back at Bucky and quickly turned back to you, “You let her play with that thing?”

“She’s not a kid, Steve,” Bucky sniffed.

“Maybe not but she got hurt,” Steve snipped.

Bucky pursed his lips and was silent Steve continued to mop up the blood as you watched the other man. Bucky lifted the knife and looked it over. You saw a tint of red along its edge and his blue eyes traced it before he lowered it into the case. He snapped it shut and held it in his metal hand as he left bloody fingerprints on it with his other.

He paused and held up his real hand. He turned it and looked at you between his fingers. His cheek twitched and his eyes returned to his stained flesh. His mouth curved slightly and he brought his fingers closer to his face and seemed to smell them. You gasped as Steve jostled your hand and Bucky poked out his tongue to drag it over your blood as it dripped his knuckles.  His fingertips lingered on his lips and he pushed two fingers into his mouth and sucked them clean. He took a deep breath and his dusky eyes bore into you. You were stunned. Were you hallucinating from blood loss? It couldn’t be that bad.

You looked down and Steve checked beneath the tissues.

“Come on. We should head down to Med and get you some stitches,” Steve stood and drew you up with him. With your hand in one of his, he reached over and took your purse from the table. “Well, now you know not to play with knives.” Steve spun and pulled you along, “And you know not to let her.” He reproached Bucky.

“She’s fine. It’s shallow.” Bucky said, though his voice was thick and stunted.

“This time,” Steve rebuffed and kept, “Come on, sweetheart.”

“See ya later, I guess,” Bucky called after you.

“Later,” Steve said sharply without pause.

🩸

Steve didn’t stay mad for long, if he ever was. His worry often got the best of him. He even said it himself and apologized. He dealt with enough blood on the job, he didn’t need it at home. You agreed it was stupid but it wasn’t Bucky’s fault; it was just an accident. You promised, at least, to stick to kitchen knives.

You also made sure that Steve apologized to Bucky. You felt bad after you were all stitched up and thought of the defeat in his voice. Yet, you couldn’t shake the image of Bucky licking your blood from his fingers. You were sure you’d imagined it. You had to have. You had been in so much pain and it had all happened so fast…

You pushed the thoughts away. You were stupid. It didn’t happen. Bucky wasn’t like that. He wouldn’t do that. He just wouldn’t.

A week passed. You didn’t see him again, even when you waited for Steve. Stark was hosting another event and the tower was in a frenzy. Steve was being awarded for his humanitarian work and while Tony didn’t like sharing the spotlight, his name would be mentioned enough to assuage his ego.

Saturday came and you enjoyed a quiet morning as Steve went over his speech and you got ready together. You were still unused to being attached to him at these events; the cameras made you tense and the strangers had you reaching for another wine glass. He made it easier though; he reassured you when in doubt and was able to easily sweep you away from any awkward situation.  Steve wasn’t the just the world’s saviour, he was yours.

You arrived and followed Steve past the press. He stopped to say a few words and take some photos but didn’t tarry long.

“Come on,” he pulled you through the doors, “There’ll be enough pictures inside.”

“Ow,” you moaned as he grabbed your bandaged hand.

“Shit, sorry,” he hooked his arm through yours instead, “I still can’t believe you did that.”

“Me either.” You laughed.

“You know, if you knew how to keep hold of a knife, you might actually be a worthy opponent.”

“Maybe,” you poked his arm, “You better hope I never learn how.”

He chuckled and guided you around the bodies around you. Again, he stopped for pictures and bulbs flashed as he stood against a curtain backdrop. He greeted those he knew and patiently smiled at the introductions of those he didn’t. You stayed close as he made certain to include you in each interaction. He never forgot about you and when formalities were over, he hugged your waist and sighed.

He led you to your assigned seats and you were happy to see familiar faces waiting for you, Nat, Wanda, Vision, Tony, and Pepper sat with drinks already half-gone as Bucky approached the table. You averted your eyes as he came to Steve and claimed the chair on his other side.

“How’s your hand?” Bucky asked as you sat.

“Healing,” you showed your bandage, “And your knife? It’s still in one piece?”

“I think it did a lot more damage on you,” he grinned and stared at you a moment before he turned to Steve, “Nervous yet?”

“Shut up, Buck,” Steve felt around his jacket and patted the cue cards hidden there. 

“Oh come on, you’re always great,” Bucky scoffed.

“Compared to you? Easy.” Steve smirked.

“Hey,” Bucky elbowed him.

You reached for the glass of white wine and sipped. Natasha caught your attention as she asked about your dress and you lost yourself in a conversation about Wanda’s favourite soap.

Finally, the ceremony began as the tables quieted and Steve pulled your hand over onto his thigh as he squeezed it nervously. You ignored the pain it caused and leaned against him.

“You’ll be alright,” you whispered.

He smiled and turned to kiss your cheek. “How am I gonna think of anything but getting that dress off tonight?”

“Steve,” you uttered and rubbed his thumb with yours. 

“Sweetheart,” he breathed and nuzzled your temple before he looked forward again.

You clung to his hand even as it made the bandage chafe against your stitches. You tried to listen but found yourself squirming. His words lingered and you felt giddy. It had been a few days; the two of you worn out from your jobs, your plans often ended in you falling asleep before they could come to fruition.

When Steve was called to accept his award, the crowd stood and you did too. As they applauded, you clapped the back of your hand with other. As Steve made his way to the stage, you felt a shift beside you. A warm scent rose in your nostrils, a subtle cologne, and you felt an arm brush against yours.

“Mmmm,” Bucky hummed as he stood close.

You looked over at him as he grinned, his eyes on the stage. You shook your head and turned back to watch Steve.

“You tasted delicious,” he muttered as he leaned closer. Your hands froze and he reached to touch the back of the bandage wound around it. 

You bit down and didn’t dare look at him. You resumed your pathetic applause as Steve climbed onto the stage and Bucky clapped loudly beside you. As the audience quieted and sat, he reluctantly resumed his own seat, Steve’s empty chair between you.

You shivered as Steve stood behind the microphone. He bent his cue cards then peeked at them before he began to speak. You were distracted as you sensed something beside you. You peered over as Bucky’s fingertips tapped against his thigh. 

His eyes caught yours and he bowed his head. You looked down again as he brushed his hand over his crotch and pushed his shoulders back. Your eyes flicked up to his face and he winked. You tore your gaze away as your ears buzzed and you could barely decipher Steve’s voice. It wasn’t happening. It wasn’t. And yet, that ache between your legs was even more persistent.

🩸

Steve’s hands were on you before you even closed the door. All night, he’d been sneaking touches; your arm, your hip, your ass. His eyes stuck to you now and then as he took in the praise of another admirer but you could tell, despite his nods, he wasn’t really in the moment.

You heard the lock click as he tugged at the back of your dress. You looked back at him and giggled.

“At least let me get these damn things off,” you looked at the strappy heels.

“Fuck your shoes,” he spun you to him and turned you against the slim table beside the shoe mat. “I’ve waited long enough.”

He lifted you onto the table and your shoulders hit the wall. You braced the edge as he pushed between your legs and crashed his lips into yours. Your cheeks burned and the sensation spread through your body as he crumpled your skirt in his fingers, pulling it further and further up your legs.

You grabbed the lapel of his jacket and pushed it down his shoulders. He rescinded his arms long enough to shed it and let it drop to the floor with a woosh. You yanked on his tie as you kept your mouth moving against his. He forced your skirt higher and you lifted your ass as the cool air brushed the thin fabric of your panties.

He purred and you squeezed him between your thighs. You fiddled with his belt until it came undone and quickly unzipped his fly. You rolled his pants down and hooked your thumbs in the elastic of his brief. You drew your hands to the front and pulled the top of his underwear down past his erection. 

You stroked him and he gasped into your mouth. He threw his head back and shoved his hand between your legs. He pulled aside the crotch of your pants and slid his fingers along your folds. He teased you and cradled your face as he kissed you again. Your legs bent in anticipation.

You continued to tease his length as you moved closer to him. You guided him along your cunt as his fingers played with your clit. He smeared your arousal along his tip and you angled him against your entrance. He pushed into you, nearly taking you off the table as he gripped your chin and nibbled at your bottom lip.

He thrust as you teetered on the edge, his thumb pressed to your bud. You moaned and hung your head back. He hummed as his hand slipped down to your neck and his thick fingers spread over your throat. He held you firmly, as if he were tempted to squeeze as he rocked. You felt the pressure threaten for an instant and he let out a heavy breath. His hand fell to your chest and he fondled you as his hips kept a steady rhythm.

You arched your back and kept a hand on the table as you moved with him. He rubbed your clit as he pulled your dress down below your tits. He tweaked your nipple and buried his face in your neck. You panted as you bent your legs around him and welcomed him even deeper.

He grunted loudly through laboured breaths as the fabric of your clothing caught and clung between your bodies. You grasped the back of his neck as he plunged into you over and over. Your core thrummed and bumps rose along your skin. You whined as your orgasm blossomed and fell over you in a haze. Your eyes rolled back and you held onto Steve desperately as you longed for more.

He pushed you back until you were against the wall and snaked his hand under your leg. He pushed your knee up so that your foot was by his head and slammed into you. He pinned you and rutted with eager growls. Your lashes fluttered and you stared back at his fiery blue eyes. He watched you as you writhed and whimpered. 

He leaned his forehead against yours and his hot breath surrounded you. He groaned and muffled his climax as it shook his body. He jerked into you sharply as he came and the table knocked the wall with each tilt of his hips. He kept on until he was breathless and you were splayed and tender around him.

He brought two fingers up under your chin and kissed you. His hand fell and he played with the loose strap of your dress as it sagged down your arm.

“Should we take this to the bedroom?” He asked as he brushed his nose against yours.

“You think you’ll make it that far,” you murmured.

“We’ll get there,” he lifted you and kept you around him. “Eventually.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: this series will be a shorter one and will include blood/blood kink, cutting, noncon, and other triggers to be warned in future parts. (This chapter includes cutting, blood, knives, and noncon)
> 
> This features Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes and is explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to get this one dead before I start another stretch of workdays so I hope you all enjoy. Thank you all so very much for your kind messages and support. I'll be answering comments today before I get ready to work.
> 
> Leave a comment if you like but it's never a demand. I hope you are all safe and healthy. <3 Love you.

One leg over the other, thumb in your mouth, your phone in your other hand. You once more sat impatiently in Stark Tower. You checked again. No texts. Steve hadn’t answered you since lunchtime but he said he’d see you after work. 

“He’s got you waiting again, doll?” Bucky’s voice made you flinch. You pushed your shoulders back and dropped your hand from your mouth.

“Oh, hey,” you said and swallowed the lump in your throat. “You again.”

He smiled as he neared and you leaned back as you expected him to pass you by. He didn’t. Instead, he sat in the chair across from you and sighed. He pushed his legs apart as his fingers curled atop his thighs and he squared his shoulders. He settled in as if he had been on his feet all day and watched you squirm.

“I just saw Steve. He was with Tony. Said he’s gonna be a while.” Bucky said, “But I can let him know you’re here.” The corner of his mouth twitched, “If it was me, I’d sure be hurrying to get out of here.”

“Oh, it’s fine. I can wait.” You crossed your arm across your stomach and clutched your phone with your other hand. _How could he act so normal when you felt as if you would vomit on the floor?_ His words loomed in your mind; “you taste delicious.”

“He’s a lucky guy to have you always waiting around for him.” Bucky’s fingers slipped to the seam along his inner thigh and he rubbed the denim.

“Mhmm,” you nodded and looked down the hall. 

“Your hand,” his eyes flitted to the hand around your phone.

“All better.” You said curtly. “Just a scar now.”

“Mmmmm,” he gave a drawn out hum, “That’s good.”

He stood and you slumped as he came to sit beside you. A shiver crawled up your spine as his weight caused the chair to knock against yours. 

“What are you--” Your voice lodged in your voice as he reached over and drew your hand over to him. 

He wiggled your phone from your grasp and placed it between his legs. He turned your hand over and his thumb traced the line across your palm.

“It’s not so bad.” He remarked. “Scars show character… suffering.”

“Bucky,” you tried to tug your hand back, “I don’t think--”

“Here,” He pulled your hand and placed it on his chest. You felt the firm muscle and the beating of his heart. “I caught a piece of shrapnel in the Netherlands. You can barely see it anymore but it’s there. And here,” He moved your palm to his neck, “Look close and you’ll see where Hydra put the needle. A long mean thing. The sedative didn’t always work.”

“Please, let go of me,” you said quietly.

“And here,” he pressed your hand to his stomach, “Some mission in Austria in the 70s. They wiped my mind but not the scars. The scars help me remember what they took from me.”

“Please…” you gasped weakly.

“Here,” he pushed your hand down to his thigh, “Barely missed the artery…”

“Stop.” You snatched your hand back and your phone clattered to the floor. 

Bucky bent to grab it as you watched fearfully. He held it out to you calmly and as you took it, you heard footsteps just around the corner. 

“Don’t tell me you’re over here playing with knives again.” Sam chuckled as he strode towards you. “Steve told me to keep an eye out. I always told him not to trust the dude with the fairgrounds claw for an arm with sharp objects but what do I know?”

“Sam,” Bucky sniffed and stood slowly. “Took you long enough.”

“Only when you’re waiting on me,” Sam winked. 

You smiled at Sam and avoided looking at Bucky. You grasped your phone between your hands unsure of what to say or do. You wanted to say something; to blow the whistle but somehow you didn’t feel like anyone would believe you. So you forced a laugh and reached for your purse.

“I’m just gonna go.” You hooked the strap over your shoulder, “Steve just texted. He’s gonna be late.”

You brushed past them and tried not to seem too eager to be away. You waited by the elevator and didn’t let out your breath until the metal doors closed behind you. You braced yourself against the wall and slowly raised your cell. You opened up your conversation with Steve.

‘Sorry, babe, headed home to get some extra work done. Wait for you there. Love you.’

The lie was more believable as you reread it. You tucked your phone away and resigned yourself to a train ride home. Yet, even as you left Stark Tower, you could not escape Bucky’s shadow. What he’d said, what he’d done, what you’d fought so hard to deny, could not be ignored any longer. _But how would you tell Steve? How could you?_

🩸

As you got home, sure to lock the door behind you, you hung up your purse and your phone vibed in your back pocket. You slid it out as you wiggled free of your shoes and leaned against the table as you read the message. It was Steve; ‘Sorry, sweetheart. Meant to text you first. Tony’s keeping me late.’

You sent a frowny face and your phone buzzed again with his quick response. ‘Don’t think that means I won’t be home in time to turn that frown upside down’. You giggled at his cheesy response but the emojis sent in succession assured you of the real meaning of his words.

You took your phone with you and flopped onto the couch. You turned on the television and yawned as your cell rested on the cushion beside you. It didn’t take long for you to forget the day and lose yourself in the episodic comedy. 

It was close to an hour before your phone shook again. You didn’t look at it at first as you lazed across the couch. You dug the cell out from under you and swiped the lock screen away. Another message from Steve.

‘Put something nice on, sweetheart ;P’

You shook your head at the text and sent a coy emoji in response.

‘That’s an order from your captain.’ He rebuked in the next message.

Your lips parted. ‘Well, how long are you gonna be?’ You typed quickly.

‘A while. :/ But you can give me a taste while you wait for me.’

‘A taste?’

‘You know what I want.’

You ran your fingertips over your lip and felt the warmth nestle in your pelvis. You hated when he did this; it made your hours apart even more difficult. Yet it was always worth it. You rolled onto your stomach and steadied your phone. You undid the top of your blouse and lifted yourself on one arm. You took a photo of your cleavage and hit send.

‘Something like this?’ You teased.

‘You haven’t changed yet. Bad girl.’

You blinked at the last two words. Steve was flirty but he was rarely so demanding, more needy. You sat up and chewed your lip.

‘Well, it might take me some time to choose.’ You smirked as you sent it.

‘You have two minutes.’

‘Two minutes? or what?’

‘Do you really want to find out?’

You were unsure what to reply with. You stared at your phone and another message popped up. ‘90 seconds’.

You hopped up from the couch and nearly tripped. You typed as you walked blindly to the bedroom. ‘Yes, sir.’

You tossed your phone on the bed and tore open your dresser. You shuffled through your intimates and pulled out the first thing you got a grasp on. You had yet to wear the white number as you favoured the red and black pieces more. You stripped as you phone vibrated on the mattress and struggled to get into the sheer babydoll and untangle the matching thong.

You grabbed your phone and flipped it over. Steve’s countdown filled the chat and you quickly poked at the screen. ‘All done!’

‘Well?’ was his only reply.

You laughed at yourself and opened the camera. You stretched your arm out and looked for and angle. You took a photo from above as you pushed out your chest and pouted. You sent and waited anxiously for a response. You paced until your phone went off again.

‘I want to see all of you.’

You looked around and placed the phone on a pillow against the headboard. You balanced it carefully and set the timer. You hit the button and posed. It took several tries before you were happy and you sent it off.

The emoji response was all you needed. There was a brief lull and your phone went off again. ‘Fuck it. I’m on my way.’

You smiled at the phone and replied, ‘Better be quick or I might finish on my own.’

You set aside your phone and fidgeted restlessly. You weren’t sure what to do until he got there. You sat on the bed and scrolled through your social media but couldn’t think of much else than the pulsing between your legs. It had been a long week and Steve had been distracted and you had been spacey. 

As you struggled to keep yourself busy with a mobile game with too many ads, you heard the door. The lock clicked back into place and you listened for the footsteps. But they were quiet and almost indiscernible. Convinced that you might have imagined the noise, you stood as a figure appeared in the door. It wasn’t Steve.

You stopped short as a grin slowly spread across Bucky’s face. He tilted his head as he watched you cross your arms over your lingerie and shy away.

“What are you doing here?” You asked breathlessly as you reached for your robe hung over the chest against the wall.

“Don’t,” he said, “Come on, let me get a look at you.” He leaned on the doorframe. “Pictures don’t do you any justice.”

“What are you--” you hissed as you grabbed the silk robe and glanced over at him. He waved Steve’s phone and dropped it on the dresser just inside the door. 

“Looks like someone lost their phone.” He said, “Now…” He reached to his belt and unsnapped the strap of the sheath that held his large kabar, “Put the robe down, doll.”

“What--” You gave a nervous laugh, “Okay, Bucky, it’s not funny anymore. You need to go.”

“Do I?” He slowly drew out his knife.

“You’re not going to…” You watched the blade as he spun the knife easily. “You wouldn’t.”

“Only if you make me… but I wouldn’t mind another taste,” he admired the metal then his blue eyes found you again. “Come on. Sit.” He pointed to the end of the bed as he broke the threshold. “Here.”

“Steve. If he finds out, he’ll--”

“You think he’ll believe you.” His face turned stony. “Hmm? And if he does, do you think I won’t cut your tongue out?”

You gulped. The robe fluttered to the floor as you gaped at him. He wiggled the blade at the foot of the mattress and cleared his throat impatiently. You trembled as you crossed the room. You sat gingerly and watched him stalk closer.

The blade touched your cheek and ran down under your chin. He dragged it along your neck and rested it between your tits that threatened to spill out. You cowered before him as he sliced through the sheer fabric of the baby doll and exposed your stomach.

“I like this. You like to dress up, huh?” He asked.

You clenched your jaw and he slid the kabar under the left strap of the lingerie.

“Answer me, doll.” He warned as he snapped the fabric.

“Yes,” you uttered. “Bucky, please… why?”

“Because… I want to.” He smiled and cut the other strap. The fabric hung below your chest as it fell loose, the cups flipping down against your stomach. “Now, if I have to cut you, you’re going to have to be real convincing so let’s not do that… yet.”

You shuddered. Your mouth was dry and your throat tight. You chest squeezed as you stared up at him.

“It’s up to you, doll,” he poked your shoulder lightly with the kabar, “Can I put this away?”

You glanced down and watched the light shine off the blade. You could see it now, with a little pressure it would sink into your flesh. Your lip quivered and you nodded as you looked up at him.

“Yes, put it away,” you murmured, “Please.”

Content, he licked his lips and rescinded the knife. He slipped it back into the sheath and slid it back on his belt. He looked over you and you bent your arms to hide your chest. He shook his head and flicked your wrist.

“No need to be shy, doll,” he coaxed and unbuckled his belt. “I’m sure as hell not.”

He bit his lip as he undid his fly and rubbed the bulge along the front of his jeans. He groaned and stepped closer to you.

“Go on,” he nodded at himself.

You blinked at him. Your mouth opened and closed dumbly. You looked at his crotch and your arms fell from your chest. He tickled your cheek with his metal fingertips and inhaled deeply.

You touched the elastic of his briefs. You were shaking. You hooked your fingers under and pulled the fabric out. Your vision blurred as you uncovered him from beneath cotton and his thick cock bobbed before you. You rolled his underwear down with his jeans, just to his thighs. You stilled, unable to go on.

“Don’t tease me, doll,” he growled and grabbed the back of your head. “You are painfully good at that.”

You winced and touched his dick. It twitched and you wrapped your fingers around him entirely. You stroked him carefully and he groaned as his fingers caressed your scalp. He purred as your hand slid along his length and he drew you closer and closer.

“I want your mouth,” his hand snaked down to your chin and he rubbed your lip with his thumb.

He pushed his thumb in your mouth and pressed down on your tongue. He retracted his hand and pulled yours away from his dick. He gripped himself and grabbed your shoulder as he prodded your lips with his tip. You clamped your lips shut and looked up at him pleadingly. His eyes were smokey and unrelenting.

“Don’t make me tell you twice.” He rasped.

You closed your eyes and opened your mouth. Your lips stretched around his thick cock as he pushed inside and shuddered at the sensation. His hand went to your head again and he forced himself to your throat. You gagged but he barely seemed to notice as he plunged to his limit.

You could hardly breathe around him. Your throat contracted as you struggled for air and he held himself deep in your throat. His hands came up on either side of your head and his fingers swirled against your scalp. He groaned, long and low.

“Holy fuck,” he gasped, “Shit.”

He bucked his hips and you slapped at his forearm. He chuckled and did it again. Spit began to gather around his dick and coated your lips. Your head pounded as he thrust into you sharply. He dropped a hand down to your chest and groped your tit as his other kept your head against him.

You grasped at the front of his shirt as he fucked your face. Your toes curled and your eyes rolled back. You were dizzy from the lack of air and the steady rhythm of his dick sliding in and out of your throat.

“Doll, you’re so good,” he uttered and pinched your nipple, “So fucking good.”

He slammed into you and sent ripples down your spine. He spasmed and let out a brutish grunt as he gripped your jaw and the back of your head. You flailed helplessly as his voice rose around you and a sudden salty wave exploded down your throat and flooded your mouth.

“Fuck,” he slowed and twitched as slipped out of your mouth. He let you go and fell back on the bed as a ribbon of spit and sweat hung down your chin and you coughed up more. 

He was adamant as he shoved your legs apart over the edge of the bed. You moaned as wiped your lips as you swallowed the last drops of cum. You nearly wretched and rubbed your throat shakily. You tried to close your legs but he quickly moved between them.

His thumb dragged along the thin crotch of your thong. He circled your clit and flicked so that you winced. You squeaked as he pressed more firmly and felt the satin slicken with your arousal.

You were humiliated and terrified. You reached up and looked at your phone on the night table. _If you could get to it, what would you even say?_

“Look at you,” he pulled the pants aside and slid his metal fingers along your fold, “You look so sweet.”

“Bucky,” your thighs tensed against him and he pinched you. “Please, no more…”

“You’re begging me to stop,” he played with your cunt with two fingers, “But I just don’t believe it.”

He pushed his thick vibranium digits inside of you without warning. He turned his hand as he slid deeper and rested his thumb against your clit. You cried out and your legs bent against the bed as you clutched at the duvet beneath you.

“You want it,” he moved his fingers in and out as he pressed down on your bud, “Just listen to you.”

You covered your face at the wet sounds of your cunt. He pushed deeper and curled his fingers and the heel of his hand replaced his thumb against your clit. He rocked his hand as his other traced the line of your pelvis. You clenched your teeth as a knot tied inside of you, pulling tighter and tighter and your skin buzzed.

“Come on, doll, almost there,” he moved his hand faster and you exclaimed. “Good girl, so close… so easy.”

He shook your entire body as he fingered you and the string inside you snapped. Your head lolled as you whined and you pushed your feet against his thighs. You felt a gush around his hand and he quickly released your clit and turned his hand as he covered it with his tongue instead. His fingers didn’t relent as he lapped you up and you rode out your orgasm against his face.

He didn’t stop. He kept his mouth on your clit and suckled as your thighs tingled. He shoved a third finger inside of you and you gasped. You were so full and overwrought, you could not help another orgasm as your walls clench around his fingers. He tried another and you whimpered. He removed his pinky again and groaned.

“Hmmm,” he purred as he replaced his thumb against your clit, “We have to loosen you up, doll.”

“Bu--” Your voice crackled and died in your throat as you came again. Again, he licked up your arousal and nuzzled your cunt as he slowly withdrew his hand.

“I’m trying to decide,” he lifted his head and stood clumsily. The stubble along his jaw glistened, his lips too. “You got such a pretty face but your ass…” He thought aloud as he pulled his shirt over his head. 

You watched him undress as the haze kept your vision cloudy and reality seemed distant. You turned onto your side and clapped your thighs around your hand as echoes of pleasure flowed through you. Bucky’s thick muscle made you bite your lip as he stepped out of his jeans. 

Your eyes found the scars across his flesh; those he had mentioned and others he hadn’t. Naked he bent and fished around beneath his jeans. You flinched at the whisper of metal. You murmured fearfully and sat up. You were dizzy and unable to get further than the foot of the bed.

“It’s okay, doll,” he cooed as he lifted the metal to his chest, “Just a little blood.”

He cut between his pecks, a red line left in the stead of his blade. He shivered and lowered the knife. He placed it behind him on the dresser as blood slowly seeped from the slice. He neared the bed and you pushed yourself away from him. He caught your ankle and dragged you to him as he climbed up.

“Come here,” he pulled you up as he sat on his heels and forced your legs around him. He took your hand and placed it against the gash. He dragged it across chest and smeared the blood in a sickly streak to his shoulder. “Can you feel me?”

You trembled as he kept you against him, his cock prodded you from below as turned your hand away from him. He bent all but two of your fingers and pushed them against your lips.

“Taste me,” he growled.

You shook your head dully and he pushed your fingers harder against your mouth. You parted your lips and the metallic flavour made your stomach flip. He shoved his fingers in over your and held them against your tongue. 

His other hand slid along your ass and he lifted you slightly as he poked around blindly with his cock. His tip met your entrance and he eased you down. He impaled you and spread his fingers across your ass. As you settled atop him, he smacked you, hard, and curled his fingers over your own.

“How do I taste, doll?” He dropped his hand at last and your own fell with it. You stared at him aghast and he hugged you against him as he tilted his hips. “Tell me I taste good.”

He rocked below you and you moaned at the fullness. His hot blood spread along your chest as it leaked between your bodies. You resisted a tide of revulsion and swallowed the iron on your tongue.

“You…” you croaked, “...taste… good.”

He lifted you and pulled you back down sharply so your flesh clapped against his. You let out a cry of surprise and he did it again. He bounced you atop him and brought your arm around his neck, squeezing your upper arm as he nuzzled your neck.

“That’s it doll. I feel it.” He snarled, “You fit me so well.”

You mewled as you felt as if you would split in two. He was as big as Steve, maybe thicker, but you suspected it was more than that. He was rough where Steve was gentle, demanding where Steve was coaxing.

He fell onto you and pinned you to the mattress below him. He lifted your right leg and then your left, curling your body as he gripped your ankles against his shoulders. The lines of his stomach were limned in his blood and your own was painted red. He raised himself on his knees and carefully planted his feet. He kept your ass in the air as he hammered into you, your shoulders sinking into the mattress as your weight settled on your neck.

He dipped into you and his metal hand stretched over your pelvis and his thumb flicked your clit. He sped up as you reached out with your arms to ease the pressure in your neck and shoulders, the noise of your flesh was sickening and the smell of blood more so. He gripped your thigh with his other hand and sank his nail into your flesh. 

You bit your lip and muffled the pathetic cry of pleasure that rose from your core. Your climaxed violently and convulsed against him, your body contorted to his use. He curled you further and placed his hands on either side of your head. He jolted into you as his hot breath filled the space between you. He growled as he came and filled you with his release.

He stilled only as you felt his cum seeping out around his cock. He dropped back to his knees and your body went limp. He slid in and out of you a few times before he pulled out completely. He stirred his cum with his tip and breathed heavily through his nose.

He poked his finger inside of you suddenly and felt around. He buried himself to his knuckles and slowly drew back. Another gush of his cum dripped down your cunt and played with it as he smeared it along your folds and down your thighs.

He raised his hand to his lips and sucked his finger clean. He sighed as he moved to the edge of the bed and checked the time on your phone. He smirked as he stood and stretched. You rolled onto your side and watched him collect his clothes from the floor.

“What a mess you made,” he taunted as he dressed, “Better clean this up before your old man returns.” He buckled his belt and replaced his kabar in its sheath. He took Steve’s phone and tucked it in his back pocket. “I’ll give this back to him tomorrow. I got some cleaning up of my own to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> 2020's been fucked for us all. For those who want to contact me my fanfic email is theimaginesyouneveraskedfor@gmail.com. Please take care of yourselves, be safe, and be healthy. <3


End file.
